


#1: number

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got the idea from janeturenne ... Only my method of getting prompts mainly consists of the Oxford Advanced Learner's dictionary and my index finger. Well. Should you notice any mistakes, gimme a shout, would you?</p>
    </blockquote>





	#1: number

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from janeturenne ... Only my method of getting prompts mainly consists of the Oxford Advanced Learner's dictionary and my index finger. Well. Should you notice any mistakes, gimme a shout, would you?

~*~

 

It doesn't happen often; the less can Watson conceal his almost childish joy to hear Holmes laugh so cordially when he sees the sign next to the door of his new Sussex home: 221B.

 

 ~*~


End file.
